


You’re Not Alone Anymore

by mythicbuddie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, Comfort, Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicbuddie/pseuds/mythicbuddie
Summary: It was safe to say that Buck was used to being alone on his birthdays and today, he almost forgot all about it.Except, this year he wasn’t.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Taylor Kelly, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Taylor Kelly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	You’re Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> for the esgc duh <3

His birthdays in the last three years were, to put bluntly; lonely. The first year, Abby had just left him and he was stuck wallowing in her apartment, simply too depressed to even think about cakes and banners, The second year, Ali left after he was crushed by the ladder truck and Buck was left to sulk alone at home with painful memories and unable to walk. And last year, the pandemic had hit LA like a second tsunami and suddenly everywhere was closed and no one could visit him. Adding all those years travelling the country by himself, it was safe to say that Buck was used to being alone on his birthdays and today, he almost forgot all about it.

Except, this year he wasn’t.

The rays of the morning sun shined through Buck’s large windows, waking him from his deep sleep. The usual silence that lays in his apartment during the morning was interrupted by the smell of burning food and the sound of metal clanging in the kitchen. He smiled to himself knowing who was downstairs waiting for him. 

He and Taylor had become something. They started off as friends with benefits, and now she would stay the night or even the entire day. Whether he needed a good laugh or a shoulder to cry on, she was there. Always. Maybe it was because she knew how it felt to be so lonely in such unpredictable times. He couldn’t describe it, they just clicked so effortlessly. Nonetheless, he still would find himself wondering when she would get exhausted and leave him too. 

He walks down the stairs and sees Taylor fussing around his kitchen making breakfast, flour on her face and her eyebrows knit in concentration. He smiled at her expression and chucked out a “Good morning” at her messy appearance. The entire kitchen was a stereotypical mess of what you would expect after cooking goes wrong. Egg yolks and milk were spilt all over the counter, flour and chocolate chips were everywhere, and several different types of fruits and vegetables were scattered along the cutting board.

“What’s all this?” he asked with amusement. Taylor glared up at him. “Don’t you dare laugh Buckley, it’s your birthday and I wanted to do something nice,” she huffed out. 

“I tried making this-” she said while waving her hands in the direction of a pile of pitch black pancakes. “But I’ve managed to master an omelet, at least,” Taylor said, pointing to the pan. “Well, it’s less like an omelet and more like burnt scrambled eggs with other ingredients, but…same difference, right?”

Buck let out another laugh, and Taylor fake pouted at him which made him laugh harder. 

He looked down and noticed the clear “LAFD” patch on the left chest of the dark navy hoodie.

“A-are you wearing my hoodie?” Buck asked, confused. 

She turned away innocently and replied “No... it’s mine.”

Buck pointed at the white letters “BUCKLEY” written on the back and said “It has my name on it?” 

“You mean our name.” 

Buck spluttered with indignation as a faint pink blush rose in his cheeks. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked while wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her hair. 

She sat on the countertop of the island and wrapped her arms around his neck, beaming at him which did funny things to Buck’s stomach. He pulled her in carefully for a kiss on the forehead.

“Hmm. Our name. Better hurry up with that proposal Buckley,” she said jokingly. Then in a quieter tone she followed up with “I’m sorry about breakfast-”

He quickly cut her off “No no, it’s fine. You’re more than enough of a gift for my birthday,” he said cheekily. “Thank you for caring about me.”

“God, you’re such a sap Buckley,” she replied, rolling her eyes but grinning anyway. WIth a more serious expression she added “But remember, you’re not alone anymore. We have each other. I’m not going anywhere.”

Buck looked at her with a loving smile, unsure of what to say but his expression said it all to her. He reached around her waist and dipped his hand in the flour and booped her nose. She growled in annoyance and made a move towards him but Buck simply picked her up and threw her over his shoulders and walked up the stairs. 

“Put me down Evan or I swear to god-”

The rest of her rant was cut off by laughs as he attacked her on the bed by tickling her stomach, the burnt food long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to amy for the "our name" idea :)


End file.
